


Rock My World

by youalreadydid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, AU-college, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe-college, College, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalreadydid/pseuds/youalreadydid
Summary: Jon likes parties, Brendon tags along.





	Rock My World

    Brendon’s roommate, Jon, is apparently really big on parties. He knows where to find them too. In the three weeks he’s been on campus, Jon has taken him to every party that’s been thrown. Brendon thinks it’s pretty impressive, actually. Although, he’s not big on the whole alcohol thing, he just isn’t ready to test his limits  _just_  yet. He just holds the cup.

     This party though, is different from the rest that Jon’s taken him to. There’s a huge projector screen pulled down in the middle of the room with a semi-circle of fold out chairs in front of it and couches a few feet behind them. They have some game being set up on the screen and people are starting to settle into the couches, others grouping together and signing up to play. Brendon pretty much ignores it until loud music starts playing and everyone cheers, rushing forward to stand behind the couches, to see the screen. Brendon thinks it’s pretty unnecessary, the screen is ridiculously big, you could probably see it on the lawn in front of the building if someone left a window open. A group of boys settle into the folding chairs, grabbing plastic guitars, one guy settling behind a set of what Brendon thinks are acting as drums. He picks one out of the group, he was the only one who didn’t put on a show while walking up to the chairs. Brendon thinks he’s cute, he has wavy hair that’s decently long and he’s wearing a blue V-neck, a necklace with stray beads along it. His wrists have beaded bracelets over them, his long fingers wrapped around the neck of the guitar. The band picks a song and they start playing. 

“No fair! Ross is holding up your entire band!” Somebody shouts from the crowd 

“Yeah! The only reason you’re winning is because Ross can actually play!” Someone else adds in but the band keeps playing. 

“What’re they doing?” He nudges Jon, who’s gaze is fixed on the huge screen in front of them, watching the band continue to play. 

“Rock Band tournament, man!” He yells excitedly over the music, almost spilling his beer all over the place. Brendon rolls his eyes, smiling. Now this is a party he’d be down with going to every weekend. He watches the band play, mesmerized by how focused the boy is on his playing, his head bent and his fingers moving with ease. He can tell the boy really knows how to play. The “band” is good, but soon enough, the song is over. Everyone cheers, clapping the players on the back and laughing. 

     Brendon watches as the brunette stands up from the chair, handing his guitar off to the next player and walks off towards the kitchen. 

“Hold this.” He shoves the cup at Jon and scrambles to push past the crowd, following him into the doorway. As he steps through the door frame, the people and the noise drops significantly, the loud buzz of voices and music fading behind him. The Ross kid has his back to Brendon, pouring soda into a red cup. 

“Hey, are you, uh, Ross?” 

    The boy turns around casually, pushing the now empty can behind him with his fingertips. Brendon watches him, noticing how fucking long and slender his fingers are, and how surprisingly tall and skinny the boy is. 

“Ryan.” He corrects, lifting his cup in greeting. 

“What?” Brendon stutters out, his cheeks flushing just enough for him to feel the heat rising on his cheeks. Ryan smiles easily. 

“Ryan Ross. Ross is my last name.” 

    Ryan pushes off the counter, walking over to Brendon and holding his hand out in front of him. He takes it, Ryan’s grip firm, but not intimidating. 

“I’m Brendon.” He smiles and Ryan returns it, letting go of his hand. Brendon lets it drop to his side. Ryan leans over onto the island, grabbing another can of soda and pouring it into another empty cup. 

“So,” He turns back, handing the cup to Brendon, who takes it slowly.  

“I figured you weren’t drinking; you don’t smell like alcohol.” He shrugs and Brendon nods, sipping on the drink gratefully. 

“You were really good out there.” Brendon says and Ryan laughs softly, lifting his cup up to his lips. 

“What?” Brendon questions, still watching him. He’s pretty, Brendon thinks. 

“I guess.” Ryan shrugs. Brendon just stares in disbelief until Ryan looks at him. 

“I’m only good because I can actually play guitar.” Ryan cracks a smile that Brendon returns, even wider.  

“What do you study?” Ryan asks, fixing the beads on his wrists. Brendon can’t stop staring at him. He takes a sip from his cup. 

“Music performance. You?”  

“English.” Ryan replies, and somehow, it makes Brendon like him even more. When Brendon stays quiet, Ryan asks another question. 

“What brings you to watch the Rock Band tournament?” Ryan leans his hip against the island, angling his body towards Brendon. Brendon stares at his nails. 

“My roommate, Jon. He likes parties.” Brendon shrugs, looking back to Ryan, who’s smiling. 

“Jon’s cool.” Ryan agrees, nodding, and Brendon agrees silently. 

“I think you’re cooler.” Ryan says suddenly, then looks at his feet. Brendon flushes. 

“Oh, really?” Brendon gently shoves his shoulder. Ryan laughs. 

“Yeah, don’t tell him though.” They smile at each other; Brendon  _really_ thinks he’s cute. They stand like that for a moment, smiling at each other. Ryans eyes are brown, but they swirl with hazels and hints of greens. Brendon likes the way they look when he smiles. 

“Could I possibly get your number?” Ryan asks suddenly. Brendon raises his eyebrows and Ryan looks shocked at himself, looking at the floor. 

“Yeah.” Brendon says after a beat. Ryan looks back up. 

“Really?” 

“Mhm.” He hums, reaching over for Ryans phone on the counter. He programs his number in under Bren with a smiley face, sends himself a text, and hands it back to Ryan. Ryan smiles shyly, taking his phone back slowly. 

“Yo, Ross! They’re judging.” Brendon spins around, seeing a boy with his head stuck through the doorway. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Ryan sounds a little dejected as he responds but he brushes his fingers over Brendon’s as he walks past. Brendon’s face flushes. He stands alone in the kitchen for a moment before he follows out to where Ryan and the boy disappeared to, finding Jon standing in the same spot as when he left, the spot behind one of the couches. 

“Where’d you go?” Jon asks, handing Brendon his beer that he doesn’t plan on drinking. Brendon smiles to himself. 

“Kitchen.” He shrugs, taking the cup. 

He’s  _really_ glad Jon likes parties. 


End file.
